Likenesses
This page contains a list of all the likenesses already used, or reserved for later use. It is basically a cast list of who's who. Present Character Likenesses House Storm= Tumblr ml1nruo5Cl1qhxoeio1 500.png|Katie Mcgrath as Torani Storm 211172_391105570942889_663493232_n.jpg|Eoin Macken as Gwaine Calvierri Tom Hopper.jpg|Tom Hopper as Percival Blackthorne Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Tabrett Bethell as Sirianna Denna Bridget Regan.jpg|Bridget Regan as Seifa Theirin Clive Standen.jpg|Clive Standen as Flynn Calvierri Missy-peregrym-hairstyles.jpg|Missy Peregrym as Eira Calvierri shootjeremygoldberg_rosebyrnecom-007.jpg|Rose Byrne as Mithian index-pic.jpg|Sean Bean as Ector Calvierri Gilmore.jpg|Jared Padalecki as Eldin Sunweaver Aqua02250621.jpg|Emma Roberts as Laini Storm Richard+Armitage+hq+png.png|Richard Armitage as Galahad, Son of Gaheris and Sir Guy of Gisborne Tonks.png|Natalia Tena as Ahsoka Swyft Xl_mcgregor_ewan-portrait.jpg|Ewan McGregor as Natham Myron Summer_Glau_Necklace_sm.jpg|Summer Glau as River Swann Rooooooseeeee.jpg|Billie Piper as Rose Storm II (fomerly Rose Mason) David-tennant-sexy.jpg|David Tennant as Lorcan Storm living-with-fran6.jpg|Ryan McPartlin as Bedivere, Son of Byron |-| House Midas= 09bnnnn.jpg|Kristin Kreuk as Samiyah 001_(2).jpg|Kit Harrington as Dante, son of Panos Article-2295617-18C4CB19000005DC-444_634x868.jpg|Emilia Clarke as Shaina Storm Tumblr_me3mugYirp1r1pxrwo1_1280.jpg|Iain Glen as Markus Mallory Got_wallpaper_kissed_by_fire_by_mcnealy-d5pb0p5.jpg|Rose Lesley as Lyanna Thorne |-| House Myrmidon= 04.jpg|Jensen Ackles as Panos, son of Achilles Tumblr_mjhvkryg8l1rd77fpo1_1280.jpg|River Phoenix as Thayn Storm Tumblr_m8eqsqI8CD1qcpno5o1_500.jpg|Estella Warren as Arista, daughter of Achilles Future (Reserved) Likenesses The Next Generation House Storm= Hugh-Jackman-hugh-jackman-34434293-1280-1053.jpg|Hugh Jackman as Torin Storm Clara.jpg|Jenna Louise Coleman as Clara Storm 1.png|Jaimie Alexander as Zena Storm Dastan.png|Jake Gyllenhaal as Dastan Storm Yvonne strahovski 1920 1200 dec202009.jpg|Yvonne Strahovski as Rosalie Storm Sophia Myles (13).gif|Sophia Myles as Juliet Storm Jewel-staite.jpg|Jewel Staite as Erin Storm Matt-lanter-1-sized.jpg|Matt Lanter as Peregryn Storm Emma-Watson-Gallery3.jpg|Emma Watson as Morgana Storm Dougray-scott-01.jpg|Dougray Scott as Raiden Myron Jessica-Brown-Findlay-31.jpg|Jessica Brown Findlay as Daena Myron Pop.jpg|Anna Popplewell as the young Daena Myron Georgie2.jpg|Georgie Henley as Visenya Myron MV5BMTkzOTg0Mzc1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTE0MjE3MQ@@__V1__SX480_SY720_.jpg|Genevive Padalecki as Nimueh Storm 486458_470342869698710_1915423803_n.jpg|Rachel Weisz as Alayne Storm |-| House Midas= MV5BMTM2OTM2NzkzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjkxMDQ1NA@@. V1. SX640 SY858 .jpg|Keanu Reeves as Azrael of Midas 1282.people.jpg|Ben Barnes as Rhaegar of Midas Piper-perabo-image.jpg|Piper Perabo as Auréle of Midas 105.jpg|Lily Collins as Nerynia of Midas 001 (3).jpg|Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Halion of Midas Dqsdqsdqsdqsdqsdqsdq.jpg|Isla Fisher as Lilith, Daughter of Vangelis Amy-adams-wallpaper-270750381.jpg|Amy Adams as Ruby, Daughter of Vangelis Ironclad 717.jpg|Kate Mara as Sienna, Daughter of Vangelis |-| House Myrmidon= Ryaneyes.jpg|Ryan Phillippe as Orion, Son of Thayn Alles6.jpg|Allesandra Ambrosio as Raina, Daughter of Thayn Kristanna_loken_face_1366x768_5314.jpg|Kristanna Loken as Shiera, daughter of Arista Other Characters Tori= Tumblr_mechqg8gRq1qgvwdro1_500.jpg|Gemma Arterton (C or T) Amber-Heard-03.jpg|Amber Heard Tumblr_mlmen1gDwE1qcse90o3_1280.jpg|Kelsey Chow Freida-pinto-1.gif|Freida Pinto 003ddd.jpg|Rachel Bilson Jluovvnv.jpg|Amelia Warner Anne-Hathaway-White-Shirt.jpg|Anne Hathaway 004jjj.jpg|Odette (Yustman) Annable 01_sophie_marceau_006.jpg|Sophie Marceau SM806-0036.jpg|Sam Witwer 003_(2).jpg|Alison Lohman Rachel.jpg|Rachel Nichols Rose-mcgowan-new-wallpaper.jpeg|Rose McGowan 3sd.jpg|Kelly Brook 16sdfsdf.jpg|Abbie Cornish Nicole_kidman_portrait.jpg|Nicole Kidman Penelope_cruz300.jpg|Penelope Cruz James_patrick_cooper9.jpg|Jennifer Connolly 2-00350.jpg|Johnny Lee Miller 001jikjkjkj.jpg|Winona Ryder Antje-Traue-Man-of-Steel.jpg|Antje Traue Julianne-moore.jpg|Julianne Moore Leonor_Varela-9.jpg|Leonor Varela 2012-02-16-9440-3142_alicia_vikander_img_x900.jpg|Alicia Vikander Claire-Danes-at-Hysteria-Premiere-claire-danes-30601837-2058-2560.jpg|Claire Danes 2955324-llyyyl131.jpg|Lynn Collins Emily_browning.jpg|Emily Browning Drew-barrymore-selling-montecito-mug.jpg|Drew Barrymore - Raiden's future Mrs Lily+James+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+Bangs+RICH8q_Knn6l.jpg|Lily James Joe+Manganiello+GQ+XLV+Super+Bowl+Party+Red+4RqQ3fds0Anl.jpg|Joe Manganiello pedro-pascal.png|Pedro Pascal 97402.jpg|Michiel Huisman 936full-tilda-swinton.jpg|Tilda Swinton Keynes_Skandar_03.jpg|Keynes Skandar William_Moseley_Premiere_Weinstein_Company_MxqlCngRmDKl.jpg|Willam Moseley |-| Ced= 0001347150-09416L.jpg|Billy Crudup 22ds.jpg|Colin Farrell HeathLedgerInTheOrder.jpg|Heath Ledger CharlesDance1.jpg|Charles Dance Oona+Chaplin+Sicilian+Defence+Milan+Photocall+2Di0U6MoSuBl.jpg|Oona Chaplin Franco1400.jpg|James Franco Tumblr_m49sz0ELmk1qlrybio1_500.jpg|Jason Momoa 2012-02-15-9440-2805_Michael_Fassbender_IMG_x900.jpg|Michael Fassbender Leonardo_DiCaprio_Biography.jpg|Leonardo Dicaprio (C or T) Katie-cassidy-1.jpg|Katie Cassidy 39.jpg|Jeff Bridges Taylor-Kitsch-taylor-kitsch-6322707-416-625.jpg|Taylor Kitsch meg.png|Nicky Aycox Scarlett-johansson-jpeg-960900489.jpg|Scarlett Johansson |-| Hayley= 09f3d0f2e9b759df_zachary-levi.jpg|Zachary Levi Singers-jordana-brewster-long-hair-hot-220321.jpg|Jordana Brewster Paul walker.png|Paul Walker 3645496223 2f445862891.jpg|James Marsden Past Likenesses House Storm= Lucy Griffiths.jpg|Lucy Griffiths as Rose Storm Jonas.jpg|Jonas Armstrong as Norin Cade KithAllen.jpg|Keith Allen as Proctor Storm katewinslet.jpg|Kate Winslet as Sophia Storm orlando-bloom.jpg|Orlando Bloom as Lucan Storm natalieportman.jpg|Natalie Portman as Reinnete Storm article-1165114-041C8D35000005DC-250_233x356.jpg|Toby Stephens as Hector Storm 1639319862_bb2b8190b1.jpg|Helen Slater as Mistale Sunweaver Emilia.jpg|Emilia Fox as Vesper Duane Josh-duhamel-20070203-206786.jpg|Josh Duhamel as Richard the Lionheart IHotMen-Peter-Facinelli-02.jpg|Peter Facinelli as Alistair Theirin |-| House Spyros= 1293388841.073173.jpg|Shannon Elizabeth as Lyra, daughter of Achilles Unknon1.jpg|Jessica Alba as Kyra Spyros PhoebeCates_K088.jpg|Phoebe Cates as Lyra of Elis (Mother of Kyra) Chloemoretzdaily971.jpg|Chloe Mortez as the young Shaina Storm Godfrey3.jpg|Liam Neeson as Solon Spyros Jessespencer4411.jpg|Jesse Spencer as the young Solon Spyros |-| Other= Brad pitt es todo un clasico 557025586 617x.jpg|Brad Pitt as Achilles, son of Peleus 2232catherine.jpg|Catherin Zeta Jones as Callandra of Midas Jeremy-irons-01.jpg|Jeremy Irons as Captain Clitus 11073145_gal.jpg|Jim Caviezel as Abraxas Minor Roles Deities= EmilyBlunt_Montblanc-Signature-Charity_Vettri_Net-02.jpg|Emily Blunt as Santiel the Demi-Goddess Keira.png|Keira Knightley as Melethainiel the Elven Goddess Lena-Headey.jpg|Lena Headey as Valisilwen the Elven Goddess Rebecca--Romijn-Stamos--093.jpg|Rebecca Romijn as Thetis, Mother of Achilles 49971_ryejf-fajns_or_ralph-fiennes_1600x1200_(www.GdeFon.ru).jpg|Ralph Fiennes as Ares Imdb_angelina_jolie.jpg|Angelina Jolie as Selina Aria Michelle_Pfeiffer_3.jpg|Michelle Pfeiffer as Eris 422296-jane-seymour-lors-du-gala-whitney-2010-637x0-3.jpg|Jane Seymour as Hera url.jpg|Charlize Theron as Dione of Arcadia |-| Mortals - Current = Michelle_ryan_2010_25_12102012.jpg|Michelle Ryan as Keras Ksenia-Hawke Rosencrantz.jpg|Gary Oldman as Drystan Zaro 749724_GOT3_HS_1118_EP302_DSC2183-1359138538298-A.jpg|Ciaran Hinds as Kainam Savas Peter-Dinklage-Motivational-Speaker-670-m.jpg|Peter Dinklage as Vangelis, son of Thanasis MV5BMTU3ODcyNzcwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzc1NTU5Mg@@._V1._SY314_CR7,0,214,314_.jpg|Tom Wlaschiha as Stratos Arigiros Elysia.jpg|Charlbi Dean Kriek as Elysia Tharon Doug-Jones.jpg|Doug Jones as Midas 62898.jpg|Ian McElhinney as Ariston Spyros Nikolaj-Coster-Waldau-nikolaj-coster-waldau-23774986-592-592.png|Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Solon Spyros II Bradley.jpg|Bradley James as Nantes Brennidon, King of Mercia Ashley-greene-300.jpg|Ashley Greene as Lady Montana Jessie-J.jpg|Jessie J as Shota the Witch Woman 1052342 63340050-3b3a-4f29-97db-6348a4a8f0b0-jennifer-love-hewitt-000a-hires 1200 1200 102400.jpg|Jennifer Love Hewitt as Sylvan Ferarchi the Ghost Whisperer immortals-rm05.jpg|Henry Cavill as Sir Thalion Colvile rp-andromeda-wrath-of-titans-new-still.jpg|Rosamund Pike as Diana Colevile, sister of Thalion and fiance of Jacob RV-AG510_QUEENA_DV_20120406034808.jpg|Sam Worthington as Jacob 'Jake' Eiros Session4.jpg|Chad Michael Murray as Eryx Mikos bcd9uqwfCVYsu7rduZnPVYUkyfU.jpg|Ray Stevenson as Edward Mason (Father of Rose Storm II) 003qsds.jpg|Kate Beckinsale as Tuulikki Takala Jimmy-Smits-puerto-rico-354677_480_525.jpg|Jimmy Smits as Captain Rana altair1.jpg|Francisco Randez as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Salma_hayek_015.jpg|Salma Hayek as Safira Vega Purple2.jpg|Eva Green as Maria Thorpe 104.jpg|Matt Smith as Helikaon Drake kenneth-branagh.jpg|Kenneth Branagh as Twat Beard isabel_lucas.jpg|Isabel Lucas as Isis of Arcadia tumblr_m3vpjsGUcH1r9h4heo1_500.jpg|Jack Gleeson as Twat the Younger Chris-Hemsworth-chris-hemsworth-19135826-877-1222.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Quranis/Darius |-| Mortals - Past= Richard_Madden_2012.png|Richard Madden as Galen of Mithrandir Anna-Kendrick-anna-kendrick-10124230-683-984.jpg|Anna Kendrick as Freya Mason (Gwaine's niece and adopted daughter) |-| Mortals - Future= 600full-astrid-berges--frisbey.jpg|Astrid Berges-Frisbey as Lorelei Mark_S.jpg|Mark Sheppard as Tobias Hawke Vivian.jpg|Lauren Cohan as Vivian Hawke tumblr_mbfvgliRKF1ryt160o1_500.jpg|Tom Hiddleston as Castiel Vastra 600full-alexandra-daddario.jpg|Alexandra Daddario as Lilian Morecroft Storm (Rose's Younger Sister) Ruadan.png|Viggo Mortensen as Ruadan Calvierri (Gwaine's Older Brother)